


Lithium

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based On A Nirvana Song, F/F, F/M, M/M, X-Men Inspired
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: 1994. Após anos sendo responsável por cuidar de crianças especiais, o espírito – chamado de “MATURIN” – deixa de existir, deixando aqueles que estavam sob a sua guarda desamparados.Desolado com a notícia, Mike Hanlon, um dos alunos e protegidos de Maturin, encontra algumas pistas de como ele e os outros protegidos devem combater o perigo que está por vir, o qual tem o nome de Robert Gray, ou como as más línguas o chamam, Pennywise. Ele é o líder de uma outra espécie de escola, que recruta jovens com habilidades especiais, mas que são utilizadas para causar o caos.Recém chegado na cidade, Ben Hanscom também descobre suas habilidades e só há um lugar em que ele pode aprender a controla-las: no Maturin Institute. Ele só não sabia aonde isso poderia leva-lo.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Greta Bowie | Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh, Greta Bowie | Gretta Keene/Mike Hanlon, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Mike Hanlon & The Losers Club, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 1





	1. Maturin

**Lithium**

**Capítulo um**

**“Maturin”**

**Nenhum deles sabia,** mas tudo iria ter início naquele dia.

O ano era 1994 e a cena grunge estava prestes a ter o seu declínio em abril, ou era isso o que eles diriam anos mais tarde. A verdade é que o grunge continuaria sendo popular, porque as músicas relatavam grande parte dos sentimentos das pessoas e, bom, a maioria das pessoas estava na merda.

“ _Esse cara tá cantando o que eu sinto aqui dentro_ ” uma garota chamada Beverly Marsh disse ao seu melhor amigo uma vez e ele concordou acendendo um cigarro só com a ponta dos dedos.

Músicas tristes universais combinadas com o talento de cada banda, isso foi o significado de sucesso e logo o sentimento de melancolia estaria se espalhando por todo o país e até outros. E era por isso que todos choravam a morte de Kurt Cobain na semana passada.

Apesar da forte sensação de depressão, fosse pela política atual do país que ainda não enxergava todas as pessoas – se é que algum dia iria enxergar – ou pela grande perda de um ídolo, havia um lugar apenas que tudo isso não parecia atingir.

Quem olhasse de fora, diria que era uma mansão de um homem velho em que crianças órfãs - _bizarras_ , era o que a maioria das pessoas cochichava quando viam algum deles passar pela rua - viviam de graça. Há alguns que dissessem que era uma espécie de ONG hippie para o resgate das tartarugas do mundo.

Porém, por dentro, era muito mais que isso.

O _Maturin Institute_ , como assim estava escrito na placa de entrada, era uma escola para crianças que tivessem habilidades especiais. E, quando se dizia especiais, não tinha relação nenhuma com QI elevado, muito menos talento esportivo (por mais que algumas das crianças mandassem melhor que os jogadores do time da escola). Tampouco com talento musical, se não Kurt Cobain e Eddie Vedder teriam feito parte do Instituto também. 

As habilidades especiais eram realmente _especiais_ , do tipo que fazia pessoas levantarem coisas pesadíssimas como se fossem um pedaço de papel, fazer plantas nascerem de lugares inusitados apenas com a vontade, congelassem a cama dos coleguinhas que irritavam durante o dia-a-dia, fazer coisas aparecerem só com o poder da mente... Isso e muito mais.

Talvez fosse complicado demais explicar isso ao governo, mas quando se tem Maturin envolvido nada era complicado. Até hoje as pessoas se perguntavam “ _quem diabos é Maturin?_ ” E, bom, a resposta nunca era suficientemente clara, porque se tivesse que apontar alguém nos cadastros não teria realmente alguém.

Se você perguntasse a qualquer uma das crianças-maturin, elas responderiam que era o velhinho que dava as aulas a ele.

Ele estava lá de verdade? Sim. O corpo era dele? Com certeza, não. Ou talvez fosse. Quando você escondia alguma coisa bem grandiosa, as respostas sempre deveriam ser trabalhadas em não ter certeza nas coisas, mas com um tom de segurança. Assim, quando policiais fossem se questionar mais tarde sobre o que aquilo tudo se tratava, achariam que tudo estava bem e que poderiam dormir com o sentimento de trabalho cumprido.

Mas a verdade “verdadeira” – ou seja, aquela que realmente aconteceu e não é nenhum ponto de vista de ninguém – era que Maturin é um espírito muito antigo na Terra e que se utiliza de vários receptáculos – gostava de explicar que não _vestia_ cadáveres, mas replicava um corpo para que pudesse usar e se comunicar com as pessoas. A que ele usava naquela última década era de um homem que tinha morrido no começo da década de oitenta, o qual era carregado com a essência bem hippie dos anos setenta e era bem “ _paz e amor_ ”. Talvez fosse por isso que Maturin tivesse gostado tanto daquela pessoa em especial, porque ela refletia bem sua essência.

Na soma dos anos, já tinha usado também de uma senhora baixinha que tinha pelo menos cinco gatos, outra que foi um escritor nada conhecido e muitas que quase não caberia contar em seus dedos.

De qualquer forma, o corpo que Mike tinha conhecido Maturin era o do velhinho hippie e foi aquele mesmo que o apresentou a casa que se tornaria o seu lar quando Hanlon chegou lá com apenas dez anos de idade.

_Maturin estendeu sua mão com gentileza e Mike nunca mais a soltou._

***

 _Lithium_ tocava na rádio quando Mike sintonizou para outra estação, a qual tocava _Love will tear us apart_ do _Joy Division_ , que era bem mais calma, mas arrancou uma carranca de Bill Denbrough.

\- Porra!

\- Porra nada! – Mike disse imitando o tom dele e logo depois riu, voltando-se para regar as plantas. – Você sabe que elas não gostam de ouvir rock barulhento.

Bill revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro cansado. Nirvana não era rock barulhento, _era sua vida_.

\- Não tenho culpa de que suas plantas têm mal gosto. Você não poderia, sei lá, falar com elas pra ensinar o que é boa música de verdade? – Perguntou Bill e colocou suas mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo ironicamente, o que deixou Mike distraído por um momento, mas logo pigarreou e foi regar outro vaso de plantas.

\- Você sabe que não funciona desse jeito – respondeu ele. – Pare de descontar suas amarguras nas minhas plantas.

Bill fungou com desdém.

\- Se elas ouvissem Nirvana, também estariam tristes pra caralho com a morte do Kurt – disse ele. Naquele dia fazia uma semana desde que os jornais noticiaram a morte de Kurt Cobain e Bill, como o bom fã que era, ficou arrasado. Mike sabia disso assim como todo o resto da casa, mas ele era um dos únicos que tinha paciência o suficiente para escutá-lo falar sobre.

Eddie e Georgie escutavam, mas normalmente se cansavam fácil. Greta nem deixava com que ele chegasse perto, ameaçando a congelá-lo se ele atrapalhasse seu sono de beleza.

Maturin provavelmente teria. Estava sempre escutando seus alunos, porque acreditava que o apoio era a base de todo um desenvolvimento saudável e todas aquelas crianças precisavam daquilo mais do que nunca. De qualquer forma, ele estava fazendo algumas missões importantes em outras cidades, utilizando seus poderes para o bem, então Bill teria que esperar um pouco.

Por isso, Bill ia até o jardim conversar com as plantas de Mike, porque ele sabia que essa seria uma forma de chamar o garoto também.

\- É, mas você já encheu o saco delas noite passada.

\- Noite passada? O que eu fiz na noite passada?

\- Credo, Bill – Mike indignou-se. – Sinceramente, tenho pena da Audra.

\- Lá vem você de novo – Bill levantou-se da cadeira, entediado. – Eu já te disse que ela me trai com tudo mundo daquela universidade, por que eu não posso dar uns beijinhos também?

\- Antes fosse só uns beijinhos, minhas plantas não iriam ficar tão traumatizadas – Mike disse acariciando as folhinhas de uma das plantas enquanto Bill dava risada do amigo. – Por que vocês não terminam de uma vez?

Mike tentou ao máximo não demonstrar interesse naquela pergunta, mas tinha vezes que era muito transparente. Por sorte, Bill era bem desligado e não tinha percebido nada.

\- Porque ela é divertida e boa pra mim – respondeu ele, olhando para Mike. – E, apesar de ela me trair com Derry inteira, eu sei que ela não vai embora.

Mike inclinou a cabeça para ele.

\- Ainda estamos falando sobre a Audra?

Bill revirou os olhos.

\- E quem mais seria?

Mike tinha aquela resposta na ponta da língua – _nome e sobrenome_ \- mas preferiu ficar quieto. Aquela era só mais uma das histórias que tinha nascido dentro daquela escola e não tinha acabado tão bem assim. E, como sempre, Mike esteve lá para consolar Bill.

Não queria reacender outras feridas. Bill já estava lamentando o suficiente por Kurt Cobain.

Hanlon viu o relógio em seu pulso e viu que já era a hora do almoço e logo os outros alunos estariam saindo por todos os lados daquela mansão.

\- Vamos – Mike disse, tirando suas luvas de jardinagem e indicando a grande porta de vidro que dava para a cozinha.

Os alunos eram dispensados por volta das 13h, o que dava tempo para que Mike preparasse a comida junto com os outros mais velhos. Por isso, assim que entraram na cozinha viram Eddie, Greta e Kay lá. Eddie tentando conjurar alguns ingredientes de seu chapéu de mágico – o que sempre fazia Mike lembrar de Presto de Caverna do Dragão – Greta lendo uma revista de moda em cima da bancada da cozinha e Kay cuidando de uma das panelas.

\- Eddie, será que dá pra ir mais rápido? – Kay perguntou um pouco impaciente. Tinha pedido ao garoto orégano e Eddie estava tentando tirá-lo de seu chapéu para treinar, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi um potinho com alguma coisa verde, que sua inocência não soube identificar o que era. – Tem no armário!

\- Calma! Eu tô quase conseguindo!

Mike abriu o armário e pegou o orégano, entregando-o nas mãos de Kay, a qual agradeceu e voltou para a comida. Hanlon ouviu Eddie ficar reclamando frustrado.

\- Ei – Mike abaixou o chapéu dele com delicadeza, olhando nos olhos dele com afeto. – Tá tudo bem, ok? Você vai conseguir algum dia.

\- Eu duvido – disse ele, sentando-se desanimado na cadeira. – Certeza que Maturin deve ter se confundido quando me aceitou.

\- Provavelmente – Greta disse com um sorrisinho cínico em seu rosto, recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Mike enquanto ainda lia sua revista. A loira revirou os olhos ao descer do balcão, sentando-se ao lado de Mike. – Mas Maturin nunca se engana. O que você precisa fazer de uma vez é relaxar.

\- Engraçado como eu nunca vejo você relaxando – disse Bill e Greta riu ironicamente.

\- Você vai ficar sem raspadinha – disse Greta e ainda soltou um mini raio de gelo na direção de Bill.

\- SEM BAGUNÇA NESSA MERDA! – Kay gritou e os três ficaram parados, segurando-se para não rir. Greta olhou para Bill e sussurrou:– Já parou de chorar pelo Cobain?

Enquanto Bill voltava a lamentar pela morte de seu ídolo, Mike foi ajudar Kay a preparar a comida. Infelizmente, ainda não tinha aparecido ninguém a habilidade especial de piscar os olhos e a comida estar pronta, mas Mike achava divertido poder cozinhar junto com os outros. Só que ele não fazia a menor ideia do que Kay estava fazendo, parecia um monte de coisa.

\- Isso é uma lasanha?

\- Sim – disse ela. – E naquela panela ali tem um macarrão e na outra tem mais macarrão. Já no forno, tem um assado.

\- Legal – Mike disse mexendo e colocando o molho no macarrão. – Será que Maturin vai chegar a tempo?

\- Eu não sei, mas como ele não come não tem muita importância, certo? – Kay, vendo que tudo estava nos eixos, suspirou fundo. Era sempre uma boa correria naquele horário, mas tudo dava certo no final.

\- Gosto quando ele nos faz companhia.

\- É, eu sei. Eu também – disse ela e então os dois olharam para o trio. Bill estava no momento dando em cima de Greta enquanto ela revirava os olhos, ignorando-o com a sua revista. Virara uma página e fazia raspadinha em uma jarra, tudo de forma intercalada. – Greta, não seria mais rápido se você largasse essa revista?

Greta bufou e largou sua revista, fazendo mais raspadinhas de sobremesa, além do sorvete e o suco que tomariam na hora do almoço. Bill e Eddie tentavam a ajudar e resolveram só ficar tomando conta do assado. “Homens” Greta pensou ao bufar mais uma vez.

\- Conversou com o Bill? – Kay perguntou.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Ah, você sabe – disse ela, dando uma piscada forçada. Mike balançou a cabeça. – Isso não vai se tornar mais fácil com os anos, sabia?

\- Acho que o macarrão vai queimar.

\- Você sempre foge desses assuntos!

\- Kay, mas o macarrão!

\- Você tem que começar a enfrentar o problema e-

\- KAY! O MACARRÃO!

Kay virou-se e a panela do macarrão estava já com um cheito de queimado. Após ter gritado uns bons palavrões, ela desligou uma das bocas do fogão e conseguiu salvar a parte de cima do macarrão.

\- Eu não vou congelar isso – Greta disse e se retirou da cozinha.

Um silêncio de alguns segundos se instaurou no ar, antes que Eddie dissesse:

\- E se eu tentasse tirar um macarrão do chapéu?

Mike foi o primeiro a gargalhar do garoto até que todos eles estavam rindo daquilo. Eram momentos assim que faziam Mike ter certeza de que estava no lugar certo com as pessoas certas.

***

Mike Hanlon acordou em um pulo, puxando o ar ao sentir sua garganta fechar de repente. Sua respiração ainda estava descompassada enquanto ele passava suas mãos em seu rosto, sentindo um pouco do suor de sua testa. Olhou para o lado, verificando se Eddie, com quem dividia o quarto, tinha acordado com o barulho, mas ele continuava dormindo tranquilamente na cama ao lado, provavelmente sonhando algo bom.

E por falar em sonho, Mike levantou-se não fazendo ideia do que tinha sonhado para fazê-lo despertar daquele jeito. Normalmente ele sonhava que estava caindo de algum lugar e seu corpo pulava na cama, fazendo-o acordar, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Saiu do quarto e verificou o relógio no corredor, indicando que eram três horas da manhã.

Soltou um suspiro e dirigiu-se para o jardim, já que sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Talvez se ele fosse cuidar de suas plantinhas, sua cabeça ficasse um pouco mais tranquila e parasse de ficar pensando em besteiras.

Andar pela casa durante a noite era uma sensação engraçada para Hanlon. Quando ele tinha chegado com apenas dez anos de idade, costumava achar uma casa um pouco assustadora, por ser um pouco escura e o piso de madeira ranger toda vez que alguém pisava, como se ele estivesse dentro de um filme de terror e a qualquer momento algum monstro pulasse em cima dele. Pensamentos bobos que toda criança teve alguma vez na vida ao se deparar com um lugar que era totalmente desconhecido.

Porém, agora com dezenove anos, aquele lugar não o trazia medo. Muito pelo contrário, Mike tinha certeza de que aquela casa e todos que a habitavam estavam protegidos. Lá, ele tinha conhecido bondade, amor, além dos melhores amigos que iria guardar pra vida. Sentia uma nostalgia calorosa dentro de seu peito e uma leve melancolia pelos dias que não iriam voltar. 

Mesmo sentindo-se bem lá dentro, uma das coisas que tinham o acompanhado desde criança era o medo do monstro, porque ao longo dos anos, ele descobriu que ele realmente existia. Mas Maturin nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele ou com ninguém ali.

Chegando perto da cozinha, pegou água em um copo, bebendo um gole e guardando o resto para as plantinhas que não tinha conseguido regar. Antes de sair para o quintal, viu que todos tinham utilizado as sacolas coloridas de reciclagem que ele tinha sugerido e sorriu pensando em como eles o respeitavam lá. Quem sabe um dia ele poderia ser o homem em quem as pessoas poderiam confiar, tornar-se uma espécie de mentor, como Maturin foi a ele.

Observou o quintal pela janela de vidro. Estava escuro e nem as luzinhas que eram de energia solar estavam funcionando. Olhou para os lados para ver ser Georgie estava acordado brincando em algum lugar – porque normalmente ele manipulava as sombras para fazer alguma pegadinha com os outros – porém não o viu.

Foi só quando ele voltou seu olhar para o quintal foi que ele o viu.

Não Georgie, mas um _homem_.

Estava lá parado, olhando para Mike com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto que parecia entregue a loucura. Mike sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar, deixando suando frio e o coração tão disparado que era como se ele fosse ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Ele não era medroso, mas tinha algo naquele homem que o fazia ter calafrios.

E, de repente, o homem começou a correr até ele.

Mike gritou e apenas fechou os olhos esperando o pior. Colocou os braços em frente ao seu rosto e logo os caules das plantas começaram a crescer muito rápido. Talvez eles tivessem o atingido se o homem realmente estivesse lá, porque quando Mike abriu seus olhos, tudo o que encontrou foi partes da porta de vidro completamente despedaçadas enquanto sua respiração tentava se regularizar.

Olhando os cacos no chão, no meio da escuridão ele viu outra coisa e foi só então que ele sentiu medo de verdade.

No chão, no centro de todo o sangue, tinha uma tartaruga. Morta.

E então Mike soube:

Maturin já não estava mais com eles.


	2. Destino

**Lithium**

**Capítulo dois**

**“Destino”**

**A cada poste que passava,** uma luz amarelada iluminava o rosto de Ben Hanscom, já tinha desistido de dormir dentro do ônibus. Após olhar no relógio e ver que eram três e meia da manhã, Ben olhou em volta e viu uns quatro passageiros dormindo com os rostos colocados no vidro ou com os olhos tapados. A grande parte dos passageiros tinha descido no primeiro ponto, em Ludlow.

Estava vindo de Chamberlain, uma cidadezinha no leste do Maine, que era apenas umas cinco horas de viagem até o seu destino. Ben tinha pegado o primeiro ônibus dez horas da noite, contrariando a vontade de Arlene Hanscom, sua mãe, que só faltava implorar para que o garoto não fosse. “ _Aquela cidade é um completo caos, meu filho! Pra que você vai se enfiar por aqueles cantos? Se você quer um emprego, nós podemos arranjar algo por aqui!_ ” dizia ela enquanto ele arrumava suas malas. Se ela já fazia um drama com ele dizendo que iria arrumar um emprego, ficava tentando imaginar a reação dela se contasse a verdade.

Ben puxou a mochila para o seu colo, buscando um de seus cadernos de anotações. De lá, ele puxou uma carta endereçada a ele sem remetente. Desde criança, quando sua mãe lhe presenteou com um dos livros da Agatha Christie, Ben sempre teve um fascínio por mistérios e enigmas. Gostava de colocar seu cérebro para funcionar, ir atrás do misterioso, do desconhecido.

E aquela carta que segurava em suas mãos era um deles.

“ _Encontre a Tartaruga entre o Barrens e ela te ajudará com a sua adaptação_.”

Se a carta tivesse chegado errado em qualquer outra casa de Chamberlain, ninguém entenderia aquela mensagem e provavelmente ela seria perdida em um lixo qualquer. Porém, não na casa dos Hanscom.

Ao tocar a carta com a ponta dos dedos, Ben viu sua mão lentamente mudar para a mesma cor da folha do papel e com a mesma textura dele. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber do que “adaptação” se tratava quando ela estava bem diante de seus olhos. O mistério mesmo foi saber quem tinha lhe enviado a carta e como essa pessoa sabia sobre o poder que ele possuía. Afinal, as únicas pessoas que sabiam daquilo eram ele e sua mãe. _Mais ninguém_. 

Apesar de ser cuidadoso sempre, Ben sabia que poderia ter baixado um pouco a guarda em algum momento e aquela carta significar uma grande armadilha, mas tinha algo dentro dele que falava que não. Ben não era muito um homem de intuição e nem acreditava em sensações mágicas capazes de ditar o que você deve ou não fazer.

Mas aquilo era diferente. Ele soube momentos antes de pegar aquela carta que algo estaria por vir; sentiu um formigamento nas mãos que nada tinha a ver com seu poder e uma excitação correndo por todo o seu corpo, do tipo que você apenas sente quando está esperando algo bom na sua vida e ela finalmente chega.

Também não era uma sensação que ele tivesse presenciado antes – a vida dos Hanscoms não era lá a mais fácil – e justamente por isso que ele sabia de que não poderia ignorar aquela sensação como qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

Parecia loucura. Sua mãe diria que era loucura. Ele mesmo sentia-se louco naquele ônibus. Mas lá estava ele indo atrás da loucura, “seguindo a tartaruga” seja lá o que significasse. Muitas cidades vieram a sua cabeça enquanto ele investigava o que aquilo queria dizer, muitas delas ele até mesmo já tinha passado durante a viagem.

 _Ludlow_ , _Haven_ , _Little Tall Island_ , _Jerusalem’s Lost_ , _Castel Rock_ …

O ônibus foi lentamente parando na área indicada pelo terminal. O motorista olhou Ben pelo retrovisor, como se dissesse “é aqui que você disse que ficava, não é?” Hanscom tinha essa mania de tentar fazer amizade com todo motorista de ônibus que entrasse, quando esses só queriam um bom copo de café quente. De qualquer forma, Ben sorriu para ele, pegando suas coisas rapidamente e descendo enquanto o motor do ônibus ainda roncava.

\- Boa sorte, garoto – disse o motorista. Ben virou-se para olhá-lo com um pouco de estranheza e acenou com a cabeça, respondendo um “você também”, apesar de isso não fazer sentido nenhum. Veja, ele apenas tinha mencionado para onde iria e que o motorista o avisasse quando chegasse. Nada sobre o que estava indo fazer ali ou de ele precisar sorte em algo. Com certeza naquele ônibus tinham passado pessoas que precisavam de mais sorte que ele, mesmo assim o motorista só tinha dito aquilo a ele.

E eram por coisas assim que ele soube que estava no caminho certo, porque, por mais que coisas estranhas acontecessem nas outras cidades, nada era mais essencialmente bizarro do que aquela.

 _Derry_.


End file.
